otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Demons
Belxephon = | |Sigil = BexephonSigil.png |CharacterName = Marquis Belxephon |Lordship = Marquis of 6 Legions of Demons and Dark Spirits |Lineage = Eldest Son of Belial |Alignment = |DemonType = |Theme = [https://youtu.be/zORs1YGiysY Blue Stahli - Not Over Til We Say So] |Binding = Bound to the souls of Lucas and Yuri Vera |HarmNumber = }} |Alignment = |Elements = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Demonic Dominion |Power Effect 1 = governs the powers of , Chance, and Independence. With it he is capable of manipulating the odds in his favor and over the eons has forced countless demons into his service. Once he has devoured or bound a being to his service, he can then use that entity's power as his own. This can allow him a vast mastery over numerous universal elements of power.|Extra Name 2 = Signature Move: |PowerType 2 = Almighty |Power Effect 2 = Belxephon is capable of manifesting a "bubble" containing a build up of pure chaotic energy. After a brief delay, the energy becomes too great to be contained, and the bubble detonates. Anything cause within the initial sphere is immediately unmade, and the resulting explosion is powerful enough to level any earthly materials caught in the direct blast radius.}} |Notes Content = *The vast majority of forces were destroyed by Astreiya when she attacked him in Tartarus. The battle not only weakened him greatly, but also removed a great deal of his powers, and the powers he granted to the twins. He is now too weak to manifest outside of Tartarus at all, even as an illusion. *Luana has said that each time 's name is spoken by either of the twins, it gives him slightly more power over them, implying that if they spoke it enough times they'd eventually fall under his possession. ** To get around calling him by name, Yuri has nicknamed him "Billy". *He was enthralled by Luana's beauty when she was younger, this allowed her to gain control over him. Whatever she did with this power is unknown, however it ended with the death of her then-husband. *Has a clear hatred for the twins, however because he's a demon of pure chaos he's just as likely to help them as he is to try and hurt them. *He supposedly knows the true names of all demons, though it's more likely he simple knows the vast majority of names. *Because he is currently divided between the twins he manifests as two separate individuals. Beliruy, the half bound to Yuri. And Xephonsacul, the half bound to Lucas. **Beliruy has a dark humor and enjoys playing games of riddles with those he communes with. He seems unable to form coherent thought, or at least lacks the ability to communicate directly. He's quick to anger and quick to take action. **Xephonsacul is much more meticulous than his other half. His ability to communicate is much more direct, however he still speaks in a somewhat backwards fashion. He is less chaotic, and can form long-term goals, learning from his mistakes he makes. He's patient and cunning. This half was killed and devoured by Gemini in A Feast of Demons. *He was sent to one of the deepest pits of hell in Gemini, using an ancient Sumerian banishing ritual, by Yuri. According to Nemo, anything sent to hell with this ritual would be stuck there "a few billion years."}}}} |-|Astreiya = | |Sigil = AstreiyaSigilTiny.png|CharacterName = Queen Astreiya|Lordship = Grey Queen of Unknown Forces|Lineage = |Alignment = |Theme = |DemonType = |Binding = In a Blood Pact with Mandy Lane, Isaac, and Leo|HarmNumber = |GoetiaEntry = Among the sleep she sends her few. At the time of night she shines. Chosen and meager are we who read from her words. It is only when are all great things are nothing that she is everything. From the night sky she falls with starry eyes. Her maw a black chasm, her touch a glacier, her claws as silver, her eyes of poison. She who has fallen will be she who will rise. Astreiya, the grey queen who seeks to once again rule the sky.}} |Alignment = |Elements = + + + + + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Demonic Dominion|Power Effect 1 = Astreiya holds power over all elements associated with the sky including; , , , , and even . Astreiya prefers manifesting her powers in the form of and .|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mastery|Power Effect 2 = Since her fall, Astreiya has also become affiliated with and powers.|Power Color 2 = |Extra Name 3 = Signature Power: |PowerType 3 = Almighty|Power Effect 3 = Astreiya breaths in the atmosphere around her and electrically super-charges it using the living thunderstorm within her body. She then exhales this air as an pillar of destructive supernatural plasma that disintegrates everything in its path.}} |Notes Content = *Astreiya was part of the original third of the that fell from heaven along with Lucifer. As she is a and not a typical Demon, like Belxephon, the scope of her power can be compared to that of a force of nature. **Despite her vast power, like many others that were cast from Heaven, the fall "crippled" her, dramatically reducing her abilities. **In the eons after her fall, Astreiya became affiliated with and due to the resulting violence of her wrath and the vengeance of those who follower her. *Despite her being a common demon in the plans of various cults, virtually nothing is known of Astreiya. **Not even her true name is known, and therefore no one has power over her. *Her Angelic ranking before her fall was Power. * is a lesser version of that her followers, or those she is in a pact with, have the potential to use. *Her spawn are summoned into the earthly realm in order to serve as powerful body guards for cult leaders. The Cult of the Dark Paradise does this so frequently that it's widely assumed that they worship Astreiya, even by professionals such as Murdoc, however Astreiya actually despises this cult. *She values strong willed individuals, especially those who seek vengeance, which is why she agreed to the pact with Mandy Lane, Isaac, and Leo. *Though not evil in a general sense, Astreiya is extremely violent and easily offended. Her wrath is legendary among hell's denizens. *Belxephon has fruitlessly worked for eons to obtain her power, making him and Astreiya something of rivals. She despises him, and he her. **In The Grey Queen's Wrath it was revealed that she and Belxephon inadvertently had a child. The Hunter.}}}} |-|Aibhleann = | |DemonType = |Theme = |Binding = Permanently fused to Ricky's Soul|HarmNumber = |GoetiaEntry = A demon who is lord of no legions, but seeks to lord over his own. He spreads like wildfire through the hearts and minds of man and woman alike, preying on the vulnerability of youth to exploit their need for familial bonds and security. Subtle and passive in his attempts, he is a slow burn of temptation and illusion, parasitic in presence and difficult to be rid of. His weakness is his adolescence, need of affection, and arrogance. Relatively obscure, he is only known to exist as an extension of his elder brother's actions and due to his own fulminating wrath.}} |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Demonic Dominion|Power Effect 1 = Aibhleann has access to a vast amount of and based demonic abilities well beyond the capabilities or mere mortals.|Extra Name 2 = Signature Power: |PowerType 2 = Mind Control|Power Effect 2 = A power unique to Aibhleann that allows him to possess people that have prolonged exposure to him in a very subtle fashion. The more individuals he comes to possess, the greater his power becomes.|Power Color 2 = #F88017|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = |Power Effect 3 = }} }} |-|Guaricana = | |Sigil = BloodSigil.png|CharacterName = Lord Guaricana|Lordship = Lord of Blood|Lineage = Second Son of Valac|Alignment = |DemonType = |Theme = |Binding = Bound to |HarmNumber = |GoetiaEntry = Blood Lord Guaricana. A demon from the Southern Americas who commands no legions, but commanded his worshipers to abduct and flog young men viciously until they would mortally bleed out into the earth. From their blood he would gain influence and power, earning him his title. Through this practice the Blood Lord incited fear into the hearts and minds of the young men of Brazil for centuries. He is aligned with the forces of anarchy, but serves only his own selfish ends. Because of this selfish nature he is a demon that rarely grants power to mortals. He is diabolically deceptive and inhumanly cruel, and has a capacity for malice beyond mortal understanding. Though all demons wish to walk among the mortal world, Guaricana is single-minded in this cause, seeking to not only enter the world, but to also first send for his kin to light his path.}} |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Demonic Dominion|Power Effect 1 = Guaricana has access to a vast amount of and based demonic abilities well beyond the capabilities or mere mortals.|Extra Name 2 = Signature Power: |PowerType 2 = Mind Control|Power Effect 2 = A power unique to Guaricana that allows him to fuel man's hate towards one another. If their actions lead to thoughts of bloodshed he can possess them effortlessly.|Power Color 2 = |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = |Power Effect 3 = }} |Notes Content = *Middle brother to the demons of Fire, Blood and Shadow. *His followers have been known to sacrifice themselves and others to give him power. *Communicated with a witch named Hailey through whispers from her shadow. *He also tricked Hailey into falling in love with him, using her hate for mortals to do so. *Tried to take revenge on Mandy Lane for sending Aibhleann back to hell. *Unlike his little brother, his illusions bring about fear instead of inadequacy. *Battled Belxephon in Tartarus for possession over the Twins. *He killed Belxephon's Blood Knight, the demon he used to grant -elemental powers to those he was in a pact with, effectively removing their ability to gain or perform -skills. *He was summoned to the Temecula Museum by Veronica but he proved to be too powerful for anyone to take on. After getting permission from Yuri, Belxephon temporarily possessed him and took the fight to Tartarus. After a long battle Belxephon finally defeated and devoured him. }}}} |-|Urar = | |Sigil = ShadowSigil.png|CharacterName = Lord Urar|Lordship = Grand Lord of Twelve Generals of Hell|Lineage = First Son of Valac|Alignment = |DemonType = |Theme = |Binding = Bound to No One - Sent back to Hell in Shadowlord's Wrath|GoetiaEntry = The eldest of three brothers, strange as the dark and with intents as dire, he resides in a lower pit of hell, where he lords over his great estate and numerous legions with enigmatic power. Unknowable, his name has never passed between the lips of mortal men. He is that of a great veiled colossus, his movement like that of a tower or a mountain, and as unflinching as both. He bows before no creature, earthly or otherwise, and appears only between the rifts of this world and the others, exacting the great and terrible fury of all the night upon any he may see.}} |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Demonic Dominion|Power Effect 1 = This demon has access to a vast amount of and based demonic abilities well beyond the capabilities or mere mortals.|Extra Name 2 = Signature Power: |PowerType 2 = Mind Control|Power Effect 2 = The Shadowlord may tap into his Dark Generals, allowing him to perform a ritual that calls upon the darkness of the abyss to annihilate whole cities.|Power Color 2 = |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = |Power Effect 3 = }} |Notes Content = *Eldest brother to the demons of Fire, Blood and Shadow. **Unlike his two younger brothers, he rules over many legions in Hell. *With the curse on Mandy Lane spiraling out of control he was as able to cross over into Pinesview with a handful of his demons, though their presence was short lived and they were easily sent back to Hell when harmed. **He destroyed most of Pinesview and almost killed Mandy Lane, Isaac, Leena, Yuri and Lucas but was stopped by the angel Sif and a group of arcangels. **His minions were responsible for Samson's death but he miraculously came back to life later. **His true form is unknown as he only appeared as a colossus made of swirling miasma in Pinesview. **His true name is unknown.}}}} |-|Cinnamon = | |Sigil = CinSigil.png|CharacterName = Cinnamon|Lordship = Entrepreneur Extraordinaire|Lineage = Spawn of Andras|Alignment = |DemonType = |Theme = |Binding = Bound to No One|HarmNumber = |GoetiaEntry = Hi I'm Cinnamon, did you know that you have rights? Constitution says you do! And I believe you have the right to purchase quality wares from me. So come on down to Tartarus, taking the D-16, third off-ramp, just passed the Taco Bell, and right next to the Hellmouth, to "Cinnamon's Emporium", where I give you my guarantee that I have something you want! Just look for the rock and the big sign! -Strange Pamphlet }} |Elements 1 = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Expertise |Power Effect 1 = Cinnamon has the knowledge and power to expertly craft spirits into "Merchandice". These skulls are able to enhance and change the owner's powers. That's two for the price of one! |Extra Name 2 = Signature Power: |Elements 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mastery |Power Effect 2 = Whenever Cinnamon draws landscape on flat objects they will appear and feel as if they are part of the scenery. This illusion is flawless and tends to confuse everyone, including monsters and demons. Looking away will immediately make you forget where the fake landscape was and cause you to contemplate if there ever was a cave entrance to begin with.|Power Color 2 = |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = |Power Effect 3 = }} |Notes Content = *A merchant bird demon that wandered into Tartarus from Hell in hopes of finding something new to sell. He fell into the lower levels when running away from Emir. **His wings weren't strong enough to get him out of the chasm so he weeped for thirty minutes until he got the brilliant idea of opening up shop there. *Belxephon was the first customer he had that didn't try to kill him. They made a deal and Belxephon now supplies Cinnamon with special souls which he expertly crafts into powerful objects known as "Merchandice". They cannot give someone power but can change their existing powers. **"Merchandice" is extremely expensive but Cinnamon will give them out to people that help him clear out Tartarus of the bullies that harass him when he leaves his shop. These powerful demons can be found in the lower levels of Tartarus. *His stores can usually be found near the mysterious ruins in Tartarus, by the portals.}}}} }} |-|Avarada = | |Sigil = AvaSigil.png|CharacterName = Baron Avarada|Lordship = Baron of Forgotten Apocrypha|Lineage = Spawn of Andras|Alignment = |Theme = |DemonType = |Binding = Bound to No One - In a with Liam|HarmNumber = |GoetiaEntry = Baron of all occultic powers and artefacts forgotten and lost by minds, mortal and immortal alike. He was once meager spawn of Andras, but his deception and affinity for the dark arts allowed him to attain the demonic rank of Baron. Though crippled and meek in appearance, his power is coveted by all manner of man and demon. Once a slave to a powerful Marquis of Hell, the Avian Baron sought a greater power, and with it shattered his shackles, so that he may go forth and rise to his ancient standing once more.}} |Alignment = |Elements = + + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Demonic Dominion|Power Effect 1 = Avarada holds dominion over a vast amount of and power. He is a master of casting and performing vast powers as a result, and will bestow this knowledge to those that enter into a pact with him or give him rightful payment.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Curse|Power Effect 2 = When a being possessed by Avarada has sex with another, that person becomes , allowing Avarada to exert influence over them. If someone under this dies, Avarada can ressurect them as a , which he can then possess.|Extra Name 3 = Signature Power: |PowerType 3 = Almighty|Power Effect 3 = Avarada can channel golden beams of concentrated from each of his three talons. These beams will cut through all earthly material and incinerate most such as and .|Power Color 2 = }} |Notes Content = *He was one of the many demons that enslaved to exploit his power. **His power mainly encompasses and other forbidden and dark arts affiliated with . *His power is associated with the color . Those he possesses have a golden gleam in their eyes, and he manifests his hellfire with golden color. **A telltale sign of his influence is that gold seems to glow and glimmer, even in the dark. *Avarada called Liam's soul to a section of hell, where he purposely lead the Siren to him, so that Avarda could appear as a savior and trick Liam into a pact. *He is currently crippled and very weak, at least by demon standards. This is further shown while possessing Shane, who was able to fight Avarada internally, and gain momentary victories. *To escape Belxephon, Avarada has made a deal with an unknown third party.}}}} |-|Cetassinx= |DemonType = |Theme = [https://youtu.be/Up88zQxhKVc Super Mario RPG - Fight Against a Somewhat Stronger Monster] |Binding = Bound to No One |GoetiaEntry = A demon of great martial prowess that has mastered all manner of human and inhuman technique. He is said to be impossible to truly best in mortal combat, being an unparalleled grandmaster. He knows what has happened, will happen, and is currently happening, and all in great detail. When called upon he will challenge the summoners to a fight to the death, and if they are able to land a single blow, then to them will he answer a single question asked by each.}} |Alignment = |Elements = |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Demonic Dominion|Power Effect 1 = This demon has mastered all martial arts known to mankind and continues to study new fighting styles that may arise on Earth.|Extra Name 2 = Signature Ability: |PowerType 2 = Technique|Power Effect 2 = A devastating punch mastered by Cetassinx over one thousand years. This strike is so incredibly precise that anyone unable to block the attack will instantly die.|Power Color 2 = #7d1f1a}} }}}} |-|Gemini = | |Sigil = NemoSigil.png|CharacterName = Lucas|Lordship = Devouring One|Lineage = Amalgam of Misery|Alignment = |DemonType = |Theme = [https://youtu.be/8ewlXoJUnog Silent Hill: Shattered Memories - Devil's Laughter]|Binding = Bound to Nemo|GoetiaEntry = A paradoxical creature born of the repressed thoughts of a youth as they bled into the corpse of a first generation demon. It is a devil of grim intelligence, with the understanding of man and the primal instincts demons. Exerting terrifying control over the physical realm by using a mortal's body as a conduit through which its ichorous blood could flow into our world. So potent was its profane presence that it would inhibit even the graces of God, diminishing and disabling such holy powers through proximity alone.}} |Alignment = |Elements = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Demonic Dominion|Power Effect 1 = Gemini, being the corpse of a dead demon, bleeds corrupting black liquid. Chemical in nature, similar to thick black paint. It debilitates powers that are not -aligned, especially powers. It also allows to breach into the mortal world for a few seconds.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Almighty|Power Effect 2 = Gemini devoured any supernatural creature he came into contact with. However unlike he didn't keep them in his service afterwards, instead assimilating them entirely.}} |Notes Content = *Gemini's nickname was coined by Nemo. His true name is Lucas, however Nemo wanted a clear distinction between himself, the real Lucas, and the demon. *When Yuri was killed by Odie's Astreiya Spawn, she also ripped apart Belxephon, who was vulnerable while in the process of possessing both twins. Though Belxephon was effectively slain, a large chunk of his corpse was still "alive" and linked to Nemo. This corpse, having only Belxephon's basic instincts, absorbed Nemo's negative emotions until it became an entirely new brilliant, but feral, Demon. **Over the years Nemo would surrender to the Gemini's control whenever he was forced to do something he couldn't mentally cope with, such as killing Mandy Lane. Each time he did this the Gemini gained more power, intelligence, and influence over him. By the time of the Gemini was powerful and smart enough to execute long-term plans and manipulate humans without them even realizing it. *Despite being a demon by nature, the Gemini is intrinsically linked to Nemo, and Nemo to the Gemini. The two of them lack the capacity to function fully without the other, which is why the Gemini needed to possess Lucas specifically. *In addition to the great power he gives Nemo, he's part of Nemo's consciousness, he gives Nemo a great deal of intelligence, critical thinking skills, ambition, and confidence. *Before the end of the Nemo was unable to protect himself and properly ward against the Gemini, both because he subconsciously denied that it was a part of him, and because he didn't know its true name -Lucas. Now that Nemo has accepted the Gemini as a part of who he is, and he knows the Demon's name the two of them are more in sync and Nemo is able to slightly control what drives the Gemini. * ** ** *After the destruction of the the Gemini is once again linked to Nemo. Because it's ingrained into Nemo's mind it knows exactly what they did to it in the destroyed timeline. Whether because of this, or despite it, it now functions more in concert with Nemo, with the two of them slowly merging into one mind.}}}} |-|Anduscias = |Alignment = |DemonType = |Theme = [https://youtu.be/cufiWPwrE1Y Darksiders 2 - Plains of the Dead] |Binding = In a Pact with Nemo |GoetiaEntry = Once one of three heavenly Arbiters charged in the judgement of the weighing of hearts against the weight of God's law. Were hearts found weighted heavily with sin, then of the three it was Anduscias who would caste them unto the pit, wherein they would remain from beyond God's presence for all time. As eons passed, so did the weight of these hearts begin to weight upon Anduscias. Thinking himself to be beneficent, he began to spare souls from damnation, and when the rebellion of the Morning Star came to pass, with him stood Anduscias, in seeking to create a new Kingdom upon which he could lay his growing burden. When the Morning Star failed, Anduscias was one of the first to fall, willingly throwing himself from heaven's balconies and unto the pit, to share the fate of the innumerable hearts he had caste before him.}} |Power Color 2 = #0A383E |Alignment = |Elements = + + + + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Demonic Dominion |Power Effect 1 = Anduscias holds dominion over , granting him great sway over souls that pass into Hell, and it is said that if he finds your Heart to be to his liking, he will grant you safe passage through Hell to whatever otherworldly destination you desire. To those he has made a pact with, he grants the power to find and retrieve lost souls, and bolsters their wisdom and metaphysical strength. |Extra Name 2 = Signature Power: |PowerType 2 = Almighty |Power Effect 2 = Anduscias, is capable of killing even creatures that are normally unkillable, such as , , and other supernatural beings.}} }} |-|Ravask = | |Sigil = PureNemoSigil.png |CharacterName = Ravask |Lordship = Newborn Demon Who Lords Above No Others |Lineage = |Alignment = |Theme = |DemonType = |Binding = Permanently Bound to Nemo |GoetiaEntry = Ersatz demon, formed of tainted clay and demonic flesh, bound to serve its ill-fated creator until time's end, their broken fates forever intertwined. Born to fill in the pit of the youth's mind, this spurious creature is linked to him implicitly, and should that youth die so too will the other perish in agony. Though built to be as a great hellish power, he is a manufacted demon, and his powers are in their nascency, awaiting the time until they are nurtured by the forbidden profane alchemistry of his fate breaking master.}} |Power Color 2 = |Alignment = |Elements = + + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Physiology |Power Effect 1 = Ravask acts as a hellish power source for Nemo, significantly boosting the young warlock's ability to generate and manipulate and granting him more flexible ways of using it in combat and rituals. |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mastery |Power Effect 2 = Ravask's secondary purpose is to act as an extension of Nemo's consciouness, especially his subconscious, where he exists to fill in the mental gaps in Nemo's mind that were left after the vacated. This makes Nemo much better at critical thinking and long-term planning, and gives his mind the darker, more ambitious, edge that he has been lacking since his resurrection. As a side effect of being a large part of Nemo's psyche, Ravask can recall events and information that Nemo has forgotten. This not only allows him to assist Nemo with research, but also gives Ravask access to a trove of knowledge that even Nemo himself doesn't use or remembers he has. |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Mastery |Power Effect 3 = By drawing on some of the lessons that the Prince gave Nemo, along with his own basic powers, Ravask is capable of manipulating , though this takes a great deal of effort on his part.}} |Notes Content = *Ravask was created through the use of Ricky's right arm and clay that had mixed with the Gemini's ichorous blood. The full extent of the ritual was likely to be morally questionable, as Nemo stated that "Sometimes you have to do bad things, to help good people." before he left to create the demon. **Ravask is actually Nemo's second attempt, being crafted from some of the remains of the first demon-homonculus that Nemo made. Nemo had planned to grind up Ravask again and attempt a third iteration, but Yuri showed up before he could get Ravask to drink the serum and begin the process. *Despite having his own personality and being able to voice dissent, Ravask is physically incapable of disobeying Nemo, unless Nemo subconsciously wants him to. *Due to being a demon, Ravask has a very high resistance to damage from non-supernatural sources. Though he can be physically wounded by these sources, he won't actually be hurt, as his physical body is little more than a manifestation. Damage sustained from supernatural sources, however, can destroy him outright. **Ravask also has other physical properties typical to that of a demon, such as a resistance to , a weakness to effects, increased strength, durability, stamina, and reflexes. Despite these physical attributes he's not a very strong hand-to-hand fighter, at least not currently. *Ravask can only manifest near Nemo, one of Nemo's Sigils, or at a Hellmouth that Nemo has claim over. The only such Hellmouth is located on the mesa where Nemo's house resides. *Because he's incomplete, Ravask is rather diminutive in stature, and only has one arm. Despite his size however, he weighs much more than a human his size would. *Nemo refuses to tell anyone Ravask's true name. The only way to learn it would be to peer directly into Nemo's mind.}}}} |-|Yauhqwai = | |Sigil = YayaSigil.png |CharacterName = Teootl Yauhqwai |Lordship = Queen Mother |Lineage = Fallen Goddess |Alignment = |DemonType = |Theme = [https://youtu.be/vC0djHMegmc David Bowie - Glass Spider] |Binding = Bound to the soul of Yuri Vera |HarmNumber = |GoetiaEntry = ...}} |Power Color 2 = |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Demonic Dominion |Power Effect 1 = Gone but not forgotten, she has many followers that still secretly worship her and wait her return. |Extra Name 2 = Signature Power: |PowerType 2 = Unknown2 |Power Effect 2 = }} |Notes Content = * *...}}}} |-|Patroklos = | |DemonType = |Theme = |Binding = Bound to the soul of Lucas Vera |HarmNumber = |GoetiaEntry = Borne unto a secret union of angel and beast, within a forsaken world of the Lord. The terrible black dragon went abandoned, left to an inhuman fury, and to rule over the ever-shifting oublitette-world that became Tartarus. Resolved to make his great prison a home worthy of his great power, the Aphiron created spawn of his own, sending them out through the tiny secret crevices to gather a thousand thousand riches. And as infernal and heavenly wealth became countless, so too did the rooms of Tartarus become endless. Yet to his collection did he intend to add ever great trophies, and to it was added the Marquis of Promises, who with his perfidious chaos did promise the Aphiron freedom from his endless prison, and in foolish agreement with this promise with the tyrant of Tartarus become the slave of the Marquis, made to breath forth his infinite ire to fuel those in league with him.}} |Power Color 2 = orange |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Demonic Dominion |Power Effect 1 = Patroklos governs the powers of rage, passion, and self-destruction. He both feeds on and reinforces these feelings, and is capable of twisting even non-furious emotional states into ones of blind destructive rage. Those that enter into a pact with the Black Dragon are given passion for life, but also stricken with rage that threatens to destroy it. |Extra Name 2 = Signature Power: |PowerType 2 = + |Power Effect 2 = Patroklos' heart is filled with ash and fire, which he can exhale as a stream of crimson-black , a supernatural fire that consumes everything in its path, even Angels and Demons. This flame grows in power and intensity with his fury, and so too does it grow in his disciple's fury.}} }} Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Compendium